


I Have Been Waiting (All My Life)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Art, M/M, klaineccvalentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 3: I Knew I Loved You [Mateo Oxley]❀ ❀ ❀Artwork
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I Have Been Waiting (All My Life)

  
❀ ❀ ❀

[ **my klaine art** ](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/642079055626289152/i-have-been-waiting-all-my-life)

❀ ❀ ❀


End file.
